


Where There's Smoke

by Squeemu



Series: Wanderlust [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gladio doesn't know what he's missing, No Angst, Roadtrip Shenanigans, but everyone misses Gladio, chapter seven: party of three, chocobros on a roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: The calm waters of the Vesperpool mirrored the ember glow of the sky at sunset, the dark silhouette of the trees breaking the reflected light. "Glorious view," Ignis commented."Yeah," Noct breathed, joining him at the edge of their camp."Yeah, looks great," Prompto said, shielding his eyes to gaze out at the waters, "but, uh, do you either of you guys know how to start a fire? BecauseIsure don't."





	Where There's Smoke

They were half a mile away from camp when the sun sunk below the tree line, casting the Vesperpool into shadow. It was time to find their shelter for the evening, especially considering their party was now down to three. To Ignis's relief, Noct seemed inclined to agree, picking up the pace and heading in the direction of the closest haven.

He had just started down the path that would lead them to the haven when he said, sounding particularly enthused, "Hey, Ignis, how about a barbecue?"

Ignis winced. "Tonight?"

Noct turned to look at him. His grin was unrelenting. "Yeah."

"I—suppose," Ignis said, slowly warming to the idea. A good meal wasn't entirely out of order, and Gladio wasn't present to voice any objections. It occurred to Ignis that perhaps Noct was feeling a small measure of anxiety over the loss of his bodyguard. It would be cruel to deny him such a little bit of comfort. And if Ignis prepared the skewers with the bone still intact, he might mitigate the dishes dirtied. Perhaps Prompto could even be persuaded to help scrub the dishes afterwards, without Gladio around to offer extra distraction. "Would skewers fit the bill?"

Noct positively beamed, bright enough to keep the daemons at bay. "Sounds good."

They arrived at the haven without incident, the sun edging down past the horizon. "Glorious view," Ignis commented. The calm waters of the Vesperpool mirrored the ember glow of the sky, the dark silhouette of the trees breaking the reflected light.

"Yeah," Noct breathed, joining him at the edge of their camp.

"Yeah, looks great," Prompto said, shielding his eyes to gaze out at the waters, "but, uh, do you either of you guys know how to start a fire? Because _I_ sure don't."

"Certainly," Ignis said confidently. He'd watched Gladio make one often enough. "I've never had occasion to try it myself, but in practice it shouldn't be too difficult a task."

Ignis took stock of the fire pit while Noct and Prompto set up camp. They pulled the groceries out of the tent, along with the cooler and a pack of cards. Noctis grabbed two cans of Ebony from the cooler and set one next to Ignis before joining Prompto on the ground, phone in hand. The gesture of thoughtfulness was unexpected.

Perhaps Noctis had truly listened the last time he requested a barbecue. Ignis had been forced to deny him; it had been well after sunset, and Ignis hadn't time to prepare, nor would he have had time to clean afterwards.

Groceries unpacked, Ignis set the meat in a simple marinade before turning his attention to the fire. Gladio always began by crumpling old newspaper and packing firewood around it. Most unfortunate Ignis had not brought a newspaper with them, and the only magazine within vicinity was _Fish Fanatics Monthly_. Noct was rarely inclined towards sharing, and Ignis suspected he would be even more reluctant to allow one of his possessions to be destroyed in a mere campfire. Surely they could do without. He piled the logs carefully, scattering a few twigs throughout to aid in spreading the flame.

Ignis's first attempt to light the fire was unsuccessful. The second attempt produced a puff of smoke before immediately dying. Well. "One cannot have smoke without a fire," he commented, striving for optimism. 

Perhaps if he placed some grass and dried leaves under the logs, in place of Gladio's newspaper...?

The leaves did nothing. Neither did the extra twigs, nor the handful of matches Ignis placed in strategic locations along several particularly flammable-looking twigs. The matches burned brightly, but the logs themselves remained stubbornly unlit.

"Doing okay there, Iggy?" Prompto called.

Ignis pressed his glasses more firmly into place. "It's possible the wood isn't entirely dry," he admitted. "All my efforts seem to have gone up in smoke."

Noct groaned.

Prompto stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Never fear, Prompto is here," he said enthusiastically. "I've got this one, don't worry about it, buddy."

Ignis immediately began to worry. Nonetheless, he stepped back and allowed Prompto his attempt. It was perhaps unkind to wish him the same degree of success that Ignis had experienced, but he was beginning to feel a trifle out of sorts. The day had been rather long and a fair degree of water had crept through his shoes and into his socks. The empire had set up camp seemingly in the precise location they needed to search and the King's own Shield had abandoned him with nary an explanation, leaving his duties in the hands of a mere advisor and a civilian.

Ignis took a breath, willing his mood to improve. They were all at camp, safe and sound, and Noctis was looking forward to one of his favorite meals.

Prompto was seated on his haunches, frowning at the logs. He began by poking carefully at them before arranging them in a few different configurations.

They still did not light.

"If I may," Ignis said smoothly.

Prompto ignored him, standing up and pulling one of his machines out of the armiger.

"Prompto," Ignis said hastily, "I don't think that's wise or necessary—"

Prompto pulled the trigger, a small explosion obliterating the fire pit, twigs flying through the air.

"What the hell?!" Noct asked, scrambling to his feet.

"Apologies," Ignis told him, already beginning to gather the scattered firewood.

"Sorry, dude!" Prompto added, bending down to help. "These logs just won't light."

"Maybe try a _lighter_ touch?" Noct said, sounding slightly irritable.

"Do _you_ want to try?"

Noct frowned, considering. Ignis felt several misgivings take root in the pit of his stomach. "Maybe I should," he mused, and made his way over.

"Highness," Ignis tried.

They both ignored him, Prompto opting to cheer him on instead.

"You've got royal magic!" Prompto said enthusiastically. "Might as well use it, amirite?"

"Noctis," Ignis tried again, "I really must insist—"

"Don't worry, Specs," Noct laughed. The misgivings grew. "Royal magic would be overkill." He bent down, frowning at the loosely stacked wood, one hand on his hip. He had as little idea what he was doing as the rest of them.

It seemed Noct came to the same conclusion, moments later when the twigs smoldered, flame dying before it had a chance. "Prompto's right," he said grimly. "It's time to use a spell."

"May I remind you what just happened when Prompto used his weapon?" Ignis asked, a trifle anxiously. "He destroyed the fire pit. What might the royal magic do? Destroy the entire haven, tent and all?"

"I'll be careful," Noct told him. "And it's not like we can just go without." He curled his fingers, loosening up. "I'm just going to use a weak spell." The misgivings blossomed all at once.

Ignis took a breath, steeling himself. Noctis had made up his mind. He pulled one of his flasks from the armiger, bottled fire blazing merrily within, and in one smooth motion, Noct cast it at the pile of logs. Heat washed over them, licking across Ignis's skin as the spell passed. It left behind a merrily blazing fireplace, as well as chairs streaked with soot. The stone ground of their haven glittered with active sparks, though at least their tent had been spared.

Noct pumped his fist in victory. "And that's how it's done," he said smugly.

The fire flickered, glowed, and burnt out entirely, leaving behind nothing but lightly charred wood.

"A little premature, perhaps," Ignis observed, ignoring Prompto's snickers.

Noct groaned. "Where did he _go?_ " he demanded.

"Gladio? If only I knew," Ignis sighed.

"But, uh, we don't—we don't need the fire for dinner, right?" Prompto asked, shivering. He was hugging his arms. "It's just for, like, warmth and comfort and stuff."

"I'm hungry," Noct complained, settling the matter.

"I'll begin supper, then," Ignis told them, "and leave the campfire in your capable hands."

Noct groaned louder.

"Don't worry, dude," Prompto said, "I've _totally_ got this."

Ignis forced himself to turn his back and attend to the stove. This, at least, he knew how to light. While the skewers cooked, Noct and Prompto hunted for some dry firewood. They stayed near the haven and within sight of the stove, to Ignis's relief.

And, by some gift of the gods, they had actually managed to light the fire by the time the skewers had finished.

Ignis plated them and brought them over to where Noct and Prompto huddled by the fire. "A fine blaze," he congratulated them.

Noct shrugged.

"Told you we could do it," Prompto said, beaming at him.

"I never should have doubted you." Ignis took a bite of his skewer, savoring the—

—the rather strong flavor, the mushy texture.

"Oh dear," he said, putting the skewer down on his plate and picking up a napkin. It seemed in the commotion he had over-marinated the meat. "I'm terribly sorry."

Noct looked at him, a skewer frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Oh, come on," Prompto said. "It can't be that bad." He took a bite. "Oh." He swallowed. "Oh, okay, maybe that's, uh," and swallowed again. "Not one of your best efforts."

Ignis winced.

Noct thankfully put his skewer down before he'd managed to take a bite. "Specs?"

Ignis sighed. "Cup Noodles it is, then," he said, giving up on the entire evening. "I'll start the water."

Prompto laughed. "Gladio's gonna be pissed," he grinned.

"Serves him right for abandoning us," Noct muttered.

"Indeed," Ignis said cheerfully, and set the kettle to boil.


End file.
